


Acceptance

by Pixie_Child



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Parenthood, parental approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought that after the mutant thing, she'd be ready for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline**: Season 1  
> **A/N**: I tried and tried to write a Kitty Pride POV fic without making her sound like a ditz. Well, I got the female Pryde point of view right. _Please_ don't ask. Even I'm not sure how my brain works.

She thought after the mutant thing, she could handle anything. She'd been sure there was nothing that could shock her anymore. But the blows just kept on coming. She _really_ hadn't been prepared for anything like this.

"Mom? Are you okay? Like, should I get Dad?"

"No, honey, I'm alright." Mrs. Pryde coughs and she feels dizzy. How could she not have known that about her daughter? It's that school. It's got to be. "Are you sure? I mean, how do you know for sure?" Her daughter's roommate, whose name escapes her at the moment, snorts. Mrs. Pryde glares at her, resisting the urge to demand to know why she's even there in the first place. Then she sees the hair, the makeup, the way Kitty's reaching across the couch to hold the girl's gloved hand and... _'oh my god.'_

Sitting down, she puts her hand to her eyes. "It's that school."

"It's not the school, mom. It's not like my... ability. It didn't hit me, like, overnight. I've been like this for as long as I can remember." Her daughter's voice wobbles, and she hates herself for not being able to protect her baby girl from the world. "Just another reason for people to hate me." She wants to say that nobody could hate her as long as she's herself, but she doesn't. She didn't raise Kitty to be comforted by lies. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. I didn't mean to be a freak."

"You're not a freak." Her daughter's roommate's, _girlfriend's_ heavy accent, while not loud, is strong. Solid. Leaving no room for argument, and it occurs to her that she likes this girl much more then that Lance boy she and her husband used to worry their daughter had a crush on. She finds her gaze locked with the girl's and realizes it's her turn to speak.

"Oh, Kitty, you're not a disappointment. Not at all." Her voice is choking up, but she needs to be strong now. "I'm proud of how you handled everything that's happened. You're a lot stronger that I would have been." She smiles ruefully. "It's just when you said you had something to tell me, I thought you'd pierced something or gotten a tattoo." Kitty's face breaks into a huge grin, her insecurities gone and Mrs. Pryde remembers what a happy baby she'd always been. Getting up, she practically runs across the room to hug her daughter. When they separate, they sit down together and it's then that she notices the other is gone.

"She probably went to get to get a glass of water. She said she wouldn't leave until she knew you were cool with us, and then she'd make herself scarce."

"I like her. She's good for you, I think." Kitty's eyes go wide.

"Really?"

"Yes. I just have one question." Her only child blushes, obviously thinking it's going to lead to one of 'those' talks. She laughs and shakes her head. "What's her name?"

"Rogue."


End file.
